Not so new girl
by Dreamer1992
Summary: The boys are suprised to see that their best friend has moved into the palm woods. They discover she is mad at them for leaving without saying goodbye. the boys feel awful and want to make it up to her
1. Chapter 1

**Not so new girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush but they are my heroes. **

Chapter one: the not so new girl

It was a beautiful day at the palm woods where big time rush were enjoying the relaxation when the manager of the palm woods Mr. Bitters came strolling by. "Here is the palm woods pool its open to all residents and trouble makers ", he said glancing at big time rush. Mr. Bitters was being followed by two new residents who looked very familiar. Later that same day Carols saw the familiar girl. "Hi I'm Carlos he said cheerfully. "Hi Carlos said the girl who was standing at the front desk waiting for Mr. Bitters to give her access key to her apartment. "You look every familiar have we met before asked Carlos? "Wow Carlos you honestly have no idea who I am done you?" Well let me introduce myself Carlos, my name is Lexi Dupree as in your best friend" said lexi frowning. Carlos feel silent as Lexi grabbed her new access key and left from where she had been standing. Later that night in apartment 2J Carlos was still quiet until he finally spoke. "Hey guys remember that girl we saw today and how she looked familiar, well that girl is Lexi Dupree", explained Carlos. "Lexi Dupree wow I never thought I hear that name again", sighed James.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: end of a friend ship **

Next morning the guys were at the pool when Kendall spotted Lexi. "Hey Lexi it's good to see you again" said Kendall. Suddenly Lexi looked like she had been crying. "Lexi what's the matter" asked Kendall very concerned. "Nothing is wrong I'm fine go away!" snapped lexi. Then she stormed out of the pool area. Soon Kendall was sitting by the pool with his friends. "Ok so what happened?" asked James. "Basically I went up to her to welcome her to the palm woods and she totally blew up at me and the worst part was that it looked like she had been crying"explaned Kendall. "What are we going to do "asked, Carlos? " I think one of us should talk to her and I know the perfect person for the job "said Kendall glancing at Logan. "You want me to talk to her "Asked Logan? "Well yeah we all know that lexi is the sister you never had" said James. "I guess your right but I'm not sure if she will open up to me ".said Logan. Later that day Lexi was sitting on a park bench. She was playing her acoustic Guitar. "Hey Lexi how are you?" asked Logan. "I've been better "said lexi. "What's wrong lexi I have never seen you so sad before and we have known each other since we were younger "asked Logan. "My parents got a divorcé and a nasty one at that. "But the only great thing that came out of this divorcé is that my mom has full custody "said lexi. " Lexi I'm so sorry, but I'm totally happy to see you again" explained Logan. "It's nice to see you guys."I've missed you all so much and I'm happy to be with you again" explained lexi. "But Logan I was totally upset when you guys left because it felt like I would never see you guys again and the day you left was my birthday, well it wasn't my birthday but my mom and dad decided to throw me an early birthday because they weren't sure where or who I was going to live with so it still hurt. "But I guess I'm going to have to get use to that because you guys are a boy band now said lexi as a tear started to roll down her check. "It was nice to see you gain Logan" She said quietly as another tear started to fall and her voice started to crack. Later that night the guys were sitting around the fire pit. "So I think she said that she doesn't want to be friends with us anymore and her parents just got a nasty divorce"explaned Logan. "So we lost our best friend all because we are a boy band, what are we going to do "ask Carlos? " I have a plan but it depends if you guys are in or not "explained Kendall. "Kendall was in just tell us your plan" said James. " well Lexi said that her parents threw her and early birthday party and according to my calendar Mrs. Lexi Dupree's isn't till Saturday so then why don't we throw her surprise birthday party were her best friends so it's our duty to throw her the best birthday party she has ever had "said Kendall smiling deviously. "That's true but where are we going to throw this party because remember the palm woods has that no partying rule we almost broke before" said Logan. "We can have the party at Palm Woods Park but are the Hollywood party kings of Hollywood ready for this challenge "asked Kendall as he was glancing at James and Carlos? "We are so in and we are already prepared said carols as he was putting on his hockey helmet. "Good said Kendall giving him the thumbs up. Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Dupree agreed to make Lexis birthday cake and Katie agreed to help them and Carlos and James.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: childhood flashbacks**

As Kendall and his friends were planning Lexi's surprise party Lexi was writing in her music journal when her mother knocked on her room door. "Hi sweetie I'm getting ready for my night shift at the hospital and I wanted to check on you because you have been very quiet since you got back from the palm woods park" said Mrs. Dupree. "I'm fine mom I saw Logan Mitchell and I basically told him about the divorce and then I told him that I didn't want to be friends anymore because they are a boy band and when they left it hurt me" explained Lexi. "You got a package today and guess where it came from" said Mrs. Dupree. "I'm guessing it's from Minnesota and it's from Mark and Jamie. Mark and Jamie were Lexi's brother and sister in-law. They had been there for her when her parents were working out the divorce. Mark had always been a great big brother. He was the one who always took Lexi to watch the guys play hockey and he always laughed when lexi would scream at Logan who would lose the puck or when Kendall or Carols were kicked out of the game or the time when James once got ejected from the game because he body slammed someone on the opposite team because they either broke his lucky comb. As lexi was opened the package there was a scrapbook at the bottom of the box. The cover was pink and purple and it said her full name in beautiful gold letters. Inside there were old photos of when lexi was a baby. Suddenly she stopped on a page that was called lexi and the guys. On that page there were a lot of pictures of lexi with big time rush. There were pictures that were taken when all five of them had missing teeth and there was even a picture of all five of them holding a trophy that the guy's hockey team had won. Lexi smiled and then she realized that her friends hadn't forgotten her when they played hockey and why would they know. Finally lexi spoke. "Mom I think I have just made a terrible mistake. How could I ever think that the guys would forget about me I need to make things right again" She said. Suddenly as if someone had heard what she had just said her phone started to buzz. It was an incoming call from Kendall Knight. "Kendall I'm glad you called I'm really sorry for what happened today. "I was way out of line for yelling at you and telling Logan that I didn't want to be friends with you guys" explained lexi. "Lexi I'm so glad to hear that. I'm sorry too said Kendall. "Logan and I were wondering if you were busy Saturday we want to show you where we work explained Kendall. "That's sounds like fun but what about James and Carlos asked Lexi who was very confused. "Carlos and James are sick with the stomach bug so they will not be joining us explained Kendall. "That sounds like fun and it will be a nice way for us to hang out because you guys are like my brothers and my life would be pretty much be boring without you guys in it" joked Lexi. "Yeah we tend to have that effect on people" laughed Kendall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: the Hollywood party kings of Hollywood return**

Soon it was Saturday morning and James and Carlos were up early before Kendall and Logan were awake. Soon the two friends were in the park setting up all the decorations. Katie was helping them make a banner that read "welcome lexi Dupree "and another banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEXI!" Carlos always loved birthdays because it always brought him joy in seeing his friends and their families enjoying a day that was based on new beginnings. James liked birthdays as well. He enjoyed eating free cake and watching his friends open gifts that others had given them. Carlos and James could well remember the last birthday party they attended with lexi. It was Lexi's fifteenth birthday. They remember it like it was yesterday. Lexi's birthday had fallen on a Friday and it was the coldest day Minnesota had ever seen. So it was lexis idea for her birthday to have a giant snow ball fight. The snow ball fight was fun but soon it was time to sing the birthday song. After they had sang and after lexi blew out her candles Carlos and Kendall quietly stood behind her and pushed her head right into her cake. When her head came up she had frosting all over her face. "You guys are so going to get it" said lexi smiling as she grabbed a huge peace of frosting. She threw it but it missed Carlos and it hit Logan right in the face. "Sorry Logan" called lexi. Soon there was cake flying all over Lexi's garage. It was like a huge snow ball fight but only with cake. Even James had to laugh when he was finely hit with cake. It was the best food fight that the guys and lexi ever had and they could always watch it because Lexi's mom had tapped the whole food fight scene so it was documented as the best birthday ever. It was the best day the guys and Lexi ever had together. "Hey James where do you think we should put these balloons' asked Katie? "Tie them around the trees please," called James a he woke up from his day dream. Soon the park was full of party streamers, balloons and everything else that need to be there. Carlos James and their little party helper Katie had to pat themselves on the back. This would be the best surprise party ever. But there were still a lot of things to be done before the party started. The guys then realized that they need quests to attend so they began to think of who would go. It was sad that none of their friends knew lexi but they were hopeful that their friends would attend anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Tour of ****Rocuque Records:**

Pretty soon Logan and Kendall were awake and getting ready to take Lexi over to Rocuque Records. Suddenly Kendall's phone started to buzz and the caller ID said it was his girlfriend Jo who had just got back from a convention with Logan's soon to be girlfriend Camille. The convention was held for inspiring actors and actress who both Jo and Camille were. "Jo how are you how was the convention", asked Kendall giving a worried look to Logan as he put the phone on speaker so Logan could hear what was going on. "The convention went great Camille and I learned a lot but we missed our boyfriends too much "said Jo in a cute voice. "Are you and Logan busy today because we really want to see you guys and we have so much to tell you" said Jo. "Sorry Jo but Logan and I are planning to take our friend who just moved here to Rocuque Records while James and Carlos are decorating the park for a surprise party for our friend because today is her birthday and we wanted to surprise her because she has been feeling down lately explained Kendall. " Wait your throwing a surprise party for your best friend who is a girl! Is this girl and ex-girlfriend or something ", said Jo sounding very jealous. "Jo before you get jealous let me explain please said Kendall. Fine said she said feeling annoyed. "Our friend Lexi just moved here two days ago and the guys and I are throwing her a surprise party because we are going to prove to her that we are the same guys that we've always been. "We have known her since we were 2 years old and she isn't an ex-girlfriend or anything like that because we all promised to remain friends and we have kept that promise" explained Kendall. "Well then I guess I don't have to be jealous then" laughed Jo. "If you guys aren't busy would you want to come to the party" asked Kendall. "Where the party is and what time do we need to be there asked Jo. The party is tonight at 7 at the palm woods park. "Ok we will be there said Jo. After Kendall ended the phone conversation between him and Jo he texted Lexi to see if she was ready and after she texted back it was time for Kendall and Logan to meet her down at the lobby and take her to meet Gustavo and Kelly at Rocuque records . Both boys were excited for lexi to see where they work because maybe just maybe Gustavo would hire lexi as their Guitar player or as an assistant to the band. Soon lexi and the boys' were at Rocuque records. "This is the dance studio where we learn basic dances for some of songs and we usually mess them up and Gustavo gets pretty angry with us explained Kendall. "These stairs lead up to the recording booth where we record our music, go figure right" joked Logan. Suddenly Gustavo and Kelly were in the room with the three friends. "Dog's what are you doing here we didn't tell you to come in today because it's Saturday" yelled Gustavo! "Gustavo we know we aren't supposed be here but we wanted to show our friend where we work. She just moved here from Minnesota and we wanted to show her where we work explained Kendall. "Ok I guess you can continue this little tour you go going on but don't go into my office and try not to break anything" said Gustavo. "Thanks Gustavo" yelled lexi. Pretty soon the tour of Rocuque Records was over but luckily Logan and Kendall thought up a plan if the tour of Rocuque Records ended them would either stay there or wait for James and Carlos to text them telling them when they could take lexi to the park. It was also lucky that Lexi had brought her guitar with her that way she can jam with her friends. It seemed that luck was playing a major role that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Acoustic Jam **

As Lexi started to fiddle with her Guitar both Logan and Kendall realized that she had real potential more potential than anyone they had ever met in California. Suddenly Lexi started to play a tune that both boys knew. The song that Lexi was playing the over the rain bow song that Dorothy had sang in the Wizard of Oz. As she sang along to her acoustic the guys soon joined in. It felt like old times they had share back in Minnesota except that they were missing James and Carlos. Soon the song was over. "Lexi you are really good. "In fact you're so good that you should play for Gustavo and you could possibly a job right here" said Logan smiling. "I would like that but I'm not good enough to work at a place like this I mean I don't have the guts you guys have. I mean look at yourselves one minute your hockey players and now you a band in LA that takes a lot of guts "said Lexi. "Hey you have guts too it takes guts to leave your home and move to a place where you don't know anyone" replied Kendall. "That is true but you do realize I knew about this right "said lexi quietly. "Wait you knew asked Kendall. "Yeah I found out the day after you left because I went to Carlos's house to drop off cake we had at my non official birthday party and Mrs. Garcia told me that you guys were discovered by Gustavo and Kendall you agreed to go with him if he took Logan, James and Carlos with him and make you guys a singing group. "I'll be honest when I first heard that I laughed said Lexi. "I know it is pretty funny. But then again we are enjoying this laughed Kendall. Suddenly Lexi grabbed her guitar and started to play again. Suddenly both Kendall and Logan recognized the tune again but this time it was one of their song Half Way There. Soon Lexi was belting out to the song. Soon the song was over and both boys were blown away by their talented friend. "Do you guys have any requests asked Lexi smiling at the two boys? "Before you guys give me your requests I actually have another song that I wanted to sing to you guys since I've been here replied Lexi. "Ok bring it on" laughed Logan. Soon Lexi was strumming her guitar and this time it was Kendall who recognized the song. The song was Gives you hell by the all-American rejects. But she smiled as both Kendall and Logan joined in for the course and they all sang the song together. Everyone jumped when Kendall's phone buzzed. It was a text from Carlos telling the guys to bring Lexi back to the palm woods even though the party didn't start till 7. That was another part of the plan Kendall had thought of. He and Logan would drive Lexi back to the palm woods and then they would ask her to meet them in the park for the Saturday movie night. Soon all three friends were in the parking lot of the palm woods. "Hey Lexi do you want to watch a movie with us later at the palm woods asked Logan? "Sure I have nothing planed my mom got called in last minute to cover the night shift at the hospital and I don't feel like celebrating my birthday alone", said lexi sadly. "The movie doesn't start till seven so we will meet you down at the park. "We will text you when we are there said Kendall. "Sounds good to me ", laughed Lexi. Soon Lexi was in her room getting ready for Saturday night movie night at the park. It was strange because Mr. Bitters never did mention the activities. Lexi decided to wear a pair of cute blue jeans, black tank top with and pink cardigan. She even put a cute necklace on that her father had gave her before she had left Minnesota.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: last minute preparations**

Kendall and Logan were amazed as they walked through the park. They couldn't believe what progress the super Hollywood party kings of Hollywood had done. The park was decorated with streamers, balloons and lanterns. They had one hour left before the party began. The first quests to arrive were Jo and Camille. As soon as Kendall saw Jo he ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug ever and spins her around. Camille ran up to Logan and gave him a giant hug. The two boys were once again reunited with their girlfriends. The only preparations that were left were setting up the food and the concert stage. The guys decided last minute to hold a concert in Lexi's honor. They were going to place a folding chair on the stage and they would have Lexi sit in that chair and they would sing to her. It was the best idea they had besides the party. Soon Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Dupree had the cake ready. Even though the cake took all day to make both mothers had to agree that it was the biggest cake they had ever made. The cake had chocolate frosting on it and inside the cake was Marble. On the cake it read: "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY Lexi**" in pink icing. Everything was going exactly as planned. "You're not jealous of Lexi are you Camille "asked Logan smiling? " Not one bit because as Kendall said it you have been friends with her since you were four years old and you all agreed to be just friends. So why should I be jealous joked Camille. That's true said Logan giving his girlfriend another hug.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Get the party started**

Lexi was done getting ready she had only an hour left before she had to leave to meet the guys for the Saturday night movie. Lexi was starting to think about her father. It seemed like she hadn't seen him in a long time. Suddenly her phone started to buzz and the caller ID said Carlos. "Hey how's the stomach bug" joked Lexi. "Stomach bug asked Carlos? "Yeah Kendall told me that you and James caught the stomach bug and that's why you guys didn't come with us to Rocuque Records replied lexi. "Oh yeah that's right. I'm feeling much better now I think it was just a 24 hour bug and James is feeling better as well said Carlos. "I'm glad to hear it so I'm guessing I will see you guys at the movie then replied Lexi. "Yes you totally will said Carlos. After lexi ended her phone conversation she waited to see if Kendall or Logan were going to text her. Suddenly her phone went off again and this time it was the text from Kendall that she was waiting for. It said to go down to the park. As Lexi was in the elevator she was excited because this would be the first time she would get to hang out with her best friends. She hadn't spent time with them since they had moved. They had so much catching up to do. The boys at this point were hiding. Logan was hiding behind a tree while Kendall was hiding behind a trash bin. Carlos was underneath a table. James hid behind the wishing well. Soon Lexi was in the park and it was very dark. Suddenly all the lanterns came on and everyone who was hiding jumped out and yelled SURPRISE! Lexi was totally surprised. Soon the boys were next to her. Lexi looked like she was about to cry. "So I'm guessing by the look on your face that we did a good job laughed James. You guys are truly amazing and I'm thankful to have you guys in my life. "Well let's face it you guys are like my brothers replied lexi as she was hugging Carlos. Suddenly two girls who Lexi didn't know soon joined them. "Lexi Dupree I would like you to meet my girlfriend Jo said Kendall as he put his arm around Jo. "Lexi I also would like you to meet my girlfriend Camille" said Logan smiling. "Hi Jo and Camille said lexi. Suddenly the microphone on the stage went on. "Hey Guys thank you so much for helping us in celebrating Lexi Dupree's 16th birthday said Kendall looking out at Lexi. "Happy birthday Lexi from your best friends yelled Carols. Could the birthday girl please report on the stage asked James? Soon Lexi was on stage with big time rush. They had her sit in the folding chair. "So Lexi we decided as a little birthday treat for you and for the quests we will perform two songs for you. In case you guys didn't know this will be the first time Lexi has ever heard us sing as big time rush so in a way this is her second birthday gift from me and the boys announced James. Soon big time rush were jamming out to any kind of guy and then they started to the city is ours. Soon it was time to cut the cake. As lexi was about to blow out her candles she realized that she had everything she ever needed. As soon as she blew out her candles a hand suddenly came out behind her and slammed her face right into her cake. As soon as she picked her head up she knew exactly who did it. "Carlos you better run "Screamed Lexi! No sooner had she said that Carlos took off like a rocket but he was no match for lexi who was much faster than he was. As soon as lexi caught up to him she grabbed a piece of her cake and smashed it in to his face. Everyone was laughing especially Kendall Logan and James. Pretty soon Lexi and the guys were dancing to the DJ who was Gustavo. For the first time in her life lexi was happy and she couldn't hide her smile at all. Seeing Lexi smile gave big time rush a feeling of accomplishment because they wanted to make it up to her for not telling her about the record deal and for not telling her goodbye. They all didn't the night to end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: the story of Lexi meeting the boys**

Pretty soon the party was over. Lexi and the guys along with Camille and Jo decided to sit by the fire pit and chat. "So how did you actually meet these guys lexi asked Jo? "Well it all started on sunny afternoon at the park near my house. I was four years old and I had just moved to Minnesota from the Country side. I was minding my own business playing with my brand new purple and pink pale and shovel when this boy came up to me and garbed it out of my hand. I was about to kick his butt when four boys showed up and threatened to shovel sand down his pants unless the bully gave me back my shovel and pale "explained Lexi. "Then the kid gave her back her shovel and pale and took off because we scared him off and then we played for hours on that play ground laughed James. "We've been friends ever since added Carlos. "Anytime I needed these guys they were always there and I know they have my back and I have theirs "smiled lexi. "Hey Carlos and James did you two know that our little lexi is a fantastic singer/ guitar player laughed Kendall. "No we didn't "said Carlos. "Well perhaps Mrs. Lexi can play us a little song "teased Logan poking Lexi in the arm playfully. "Ok you guys win let me go and grab my guitar and a sweat shirt because I'm cold" laughed lexi. "Leave it to lexi to be the one who gets cold easily "laughed Kendall. Soon lexi was back at the fire pit with her guitar and her red and yellow Minnesota University hockey sweat shirt that Kendall had bought her two years ago. "Ok so I have my guitar got any requests asked lexi smiling when Kendall saw the sweat shirt. "Hey didn't I buy you that sweat shirt the last time we all went to the hockey game asked Kendall. "Yup I wear it 24/7 especially on those cold Minnesota days" laughed Lexi. "I guess that's the only thing I'm going to miss about Minnesota said lexi quietly. "What about your dad doesn't he still live in Minnesota "asked Camille? "I guess I miss him to. "I still can't believe he gave my mom full custody I mean like he didn't want joint custody said lexi sadly. "But at least we are all together like one big happy family right said Carlos giving lexi a small hug. "That's true and I wouldn't want to change it for anything said lexi as she was strumming on the guitar. It was getting late so everyone decided to go home. Soon Lexi was in her room. She couldn't believe what her friends had done for her. In the events that had just happened in her life she was very grateful for wonderful friends and now she had new friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10: everything's going to be ok**

The next morning Lexi awoke to her phone buzzing. As she picked it up the caller id said Dad. "Hi dad" said lexi still very tried. "Hi sweetheart did I wake you "asked Mr. Dupree? Nope I was just waking up said Lexi in the middle of a giant yawn. "I wanted to apologize for not calling you yesterday I should have called you but I figured you would be with the guys so I didn't want to bug you" said Mr. Dupree. "How did you know I was with the guys" asked Lexi feeling very confused? "Your mom told me said her father. "I just wanted to let you know that I still love you even though I gave your mom full custody of you. "But I want you to understand why I did it. I did it because you wouldn't have a permanent home to live in and I wanted what was best for you and I felt that you living with your mom would be much better because you get a brand new start living in California" he explained. "Sorry dad I have to get going replied Lexi. Soon Lexi was off her phone trying to figure out what her dad meant by "I wanted what was best for you and I felt living with your mom was better for you" what did he mean by that. After breakfast Lexi grabbed her guitar and her notebook she use to write lyrics for songs she had written. Soon she was sitting at her favorite park bench she had sat in when she had told Logan that she didn't want to be friends with them because of the whole band thing. Lexi sat there in complete silence. Mean while big time rush were in their apartment playing their dome hockey game. "I think we made Lexis night with the party "said Kendall. "Yeah we did "laughed James. "I have never seen Lexi so happy before" said Logan. Suddenly Kendall's phone went off and it was a text from Jo asking him to meet her at the pool. Soon Kendall was out of the apartment. Kendall and Jo left the pool and were in the park when they saw Lexi. "Is it me or does Lexi look very depressed asked Jo? "Yeah she does I wonder what's wrong said Kendall. But before Kendall and Jo were near the park bench lexi got up and grabbed her things without even glancing at Kendall and Jo. Kendall knew right there and then something had upset lexi. Later that same day lexi was in her room when her mom came in. "Sweetheart I'm worried about you what's wrong did you and the guys have a fight she asked worriedly. "I didn't have a fight with the guys is just…well dad called me today to apologize for not calling yesterday and he said something that has me confuse" explained Lexi. What did he say asked ? "Well he was telling me why he gave up his half of the custody and he said I wanted what was best for you and I felt living with your mom was better for you she said quietly. "Do you know what that means because I'm pretty sure I don't? "It felt like he was saying he didn't want me and I know that's not true lexi replied. "Well before we went to court your father and I met while you were at school and we were trying to think of how we would split you up like what vacations he would have you and what holidays I would have you. "We couldn't agree on anything so we came up with the idea of giving me full custody of you explained Mrs. Dupree. "But don't worry honey everything will be ok" added Mrs. Dupree.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: love and support **

Lexi was still feeling down. The talk she had with her mother didn't help. Lexi felt like she had be abandon by her own father. It had already had been at least a week since she had talked to her father. Now she was feeling abandon by her own father. Lexi was starting to slip into a slump. She hadn't left her apartment. Everything was now changing. She didn't want to believe that her Father abandon her but she had no choice. The guys were starting to worry about Lexi. Every time one of the guys texted her there would be no response. In all the years that had known Lexi none of them had ever seen her like this. They tried to call her but their calls went straight to voice mail. All four boys weren't sure what they could do to help her. Kendall's mom advised them to leave Lexi alone until she was ready to talk to them. That process seemed to take forever. One sunny morning Lexi decided to go outside and enjoy the sun. Her mother was very happy to see her daughter up and walking. She understood why Lexi was in a slump and she gave her space until Lexi was feeling better. Soon lexi was outside sitting under a large tree in the palm woods park. She didn't bring her guitar with her but instead she had a book. She didn't bring her guitar out because she didn't want to play it. She sat there in the quiet before her phone rang this time she answered it. The caller id said James Diamond. "Hi James said lexi quietly. "Hey Lexi how are you" asked James? I'm ok I guess I'm not even sure anymore" said Lexi quietly. "Lexi the guys and I have been trying to reach you we are worried about you said James. "I'm sorry James I just been in a slump and I didn't want you guys to know said Lexi. "Do you need someone to talk to asked James? I don't know "I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me but I guess I could use a friend right now said Lexi. "Where are you right now and I'll be there" said James? "I'm at the palm woods park sitting under the large oak tree "replied Lexi. Soon James was there. They sat there in silence until James finally spoke. "Lexi you know you can tell me anything and I promise that I won't tell the guys what you tell me" said James. "My dad doesn't want me, ok I know it sounds crazy but basically he gave up his part of the custody to my mom said Lexi sadly. Lexi that's not true your dad has been there for you no matter what you did. Like the time you fell during one of your dance recitals" explained James. "Yeah true but he should have given it a chance before he decided I was better off with my mom. "James I feel like I have been abandon by my own dad and I hate feeling this way so much "she said. James sat there listening to his friend talk about her feelings. At that moment he realized that she wasn't the little girl in the brides he had known. "Lexi I'm going to help you in any way that I can. Truthfully I hate seeing you like this exclaimed James. "I know I do too. I just don't know what to do said Lexi sadly. "Well first of all you have got to stop feeling sorry for yourself and I promise to help you if you ever need me said James smiling. "Deal I got to say James since you have been living here you defiantly changed because before you only cared about your singing and now you're a singer and I couldn't be more happier for you "said lexi. "Thank you Lexi and you shouldn't blame yourself for your dad messing up because he's the one who should be blaming himself for not getting to see you when he should said James. Suddenly lexi got up from where she was sitting and gave James the biggest hug she had ever given to anyone. "Thank you James I really needed this "said Lexi. "No problem I'm always here for you no matter what time or day it is laughed James. Soon James left and lexi was getting ready to leave the park as well. She was feeling a lot better than she had. Talking to James made her feel so much better. Again she was truly thankful for the guys because without them she wouldn't have the love or support she needed. That night she called Carlo, Kendall and Logan back to tell them that she was alright and that she was sorry that she hadn't called them sooner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: life goes on **

Lexi was still feeling bad about her dad but then she remembered that it wasn't her fault and that it was her dad's decision and he would most-likely regret it for the rest of his life. She had her mother and that was good enough for her. Lexi was still getting use to the idea of her friends being in a band because she kept picturing them as the hockey team that had the best season. But then again she did like hearing them sing. Once in a while she and the guys and along with the rest of their friends got together to have a little jam session and everyone had fun. The guys were very impressed by their friend's talent that they told her to set up an audition with Gustavo but she refused again. Lexi was painfully shy and she got really embarrassed when someone told her that she had a special gift. But Lexi was thinking about doing the audition with Gustavo. But she wasn't sure when she should do it. The next day the guys came over to Lexis apartment to drop off the developed photographs from the birthday party. Lexi couldn't help but smile at each photo. There was a photo of her chasing Carlos after he slammed her face into her cake. But there was one picture that actually made her cry. It was a picture of her and the guys and at the moment she decided to put that picture from her birthday party in her scrape book right next to the picture of her and the guys from when they were 9. She smiled as she put the new picture next to the old one. It was amazing how all five friends had changed throughout the years. Each of them had their own personalities and those personalities seemed to click when they were all together. Kendall was the leader because he always had a plan and kept his cool under pressure, Carlo the Dynamite because he was pretty much a hyper person. Anything he did he always wore his old hockey helmet. James the dreamer because he always dreamt being a famous singer. Logan the brain because Logan was a smart guy and had always been that way and very last was Lexi the Devious Planer. Anytime the guys got together to make a plan to get what they want Lexi was also ways there with her devious ways and she was helpful in making those plans and most of the plans either got them grounded or in trouble in school or at the ice rink. Lexi loved all those precious memoires and she wished that she could have more with the guys. As lexi closed her book it was like she was closing the door on the past and opening a brand new door to her new life in California. That thought made her smile as she got up from her bed and closed her room door behind her. Lexi Dupree got a second chance at a brand new life and she couldn't wait to see what was in store for her and her friends. She was a very lucky girl.

**The end **

Authors note: This is the very first story I have ever written about Big Time Rush. Although there are a lot of stories about what it would be like if the boys had a friend who came back into their lives. I thought about this and that's how I created Lexi Dupree. In my future stories I hope to write about Lexi and the guys.


End file.
